


【盾铁/桃糖】以假乱真（平行世界桃糖助攻内战后盾铁复合）

by tongyunyitong



Category: The Avengers(Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongyunyitong/pseuds/tongyunyitong
Summary: 一发完小甜饼，梗概如标题。铁铁想出解决复仇者危机的最佳方法，无论如何咬牙切齿也要吞下去。无料文解封，涉及平行世界rps，不喜欢此文的话麻烦叉掉哈！
Relationships: Steve/Tony
Kudos: 23





	【盾铁/桃糖】以假乱真（平行世界桃糖助攻内战后盾铁复合）

Tony揉着眉间紧锁的郁结，Rhodey说的话他一句都没听进去，老友拄着复健的拐杖，劝着他该联系他的前男友敞开心扉谈谈，而不是这副沮丧的模样，一点都不像Tony Stark。

他没有告诉Rhodey，比家暴更严重，他的前男友美国队长伙同发小，在西伯利亚和他打了一架，脸上的淤青、骨折的手臂，都来自心碎的那天。

说得真好听呢，Rogers。

他经历了史上最糟糕的一天。

而现在，他的前男友像施舍他一样，寄来一台老到掉牙的翻盖手机，写着道歉信，把话说得冠冕堂皇，想把事情简单地解决。你可真行老冰棍，以为Tony Stark非你不可吗？而且，这年头还能用这么古老的产物，他不得不佩服。

“Steve寄了手机？”中校问道。

棕发男人捏紧手机，表情嫌恶，当着好友的面做出一个动作，打开窗户。中校似乎看到一个黑色的物体被甩了出来，试图阻止，终究徒劳地听到一句话。

“扔了。”

Tony面无表情，仿佛刚刚拿在手里的物件是再恶心不过的东西。

中校叹了叹气。就像他告诉Tony的，他从不怪任何人，他的腿只是个意外，没有人愿意看到这些，他希望Tony能卸下心房，好好和Steve谈谈。

现在看来，这一天还很遥远。

这是他不知道第几次，远远看着这对同性情侣。

没人想到Tony Stark，这世上有名的亿万富翁，此刻做着偷窥者一样的行径，让Happy把车停下，静静坐在车里看着这对情侣亲昵的神态，仿佛在透着他们，穿透某些时光和记忆。

年轻那个总是一脸宠溺注视着年长那个，嘴角的笑容大大弯起，大男孩气息满满，偏偏仗着个子高，把矮个子的恋人拥在怀里，时不时讨个吻，表情餍足。他看着对方的表情，是恨不得把全世界的美好都送给跟前的人。

年长那个也笑得开怀，纵容着年轻人的小举动，佯装生气，唯独亮晶晶的棕色大眼泄露了他满心欢悦。

世界再美，终究美不过你震人心魂的大眼。

就有这样一个人，会包容你、爱着你，喜欢你，了解你所有的小动作，哪怕一个皱眉也能猜到你要什么，生来就是命中注定的一对。

他情不自禁看着这对爱侣，这些恰恰是他所失去掉的。

“无意冒犯，我们其实很早就发现了你在偷看。”年轻的男人突然出现在车窗边，着实吓了他一跳，声音里还有着冒昧开口的抱歉。

偷窥者反倒不好意思开口，沉默地戴上墨镜。

“我知道，你是Tony Stark。我也恰巧......知道，我们刚好和你，还有另一个人长得很像。”

还有什么比这个更操蛋。他遇到一对相爱到不行的情侣，恰好与他和前任男友长得几近一样，Tony的心情不得不说五味杂陈。

何止是像，简直可以以假乱真。眼前的年轻男人，除了细微的动作和发色，其余的和不久前暴打他一顿的前男友如出一辙。至于正向车子走来的年长男人，.棕色大眼，意气风发。不论是长相、年纪，和他宛如双生子。若是换上同样的装扮，恐怕没什么人能够辨认出谁才是真正的Tony Stark。

不仅和他们长相相似，还能恰巧连美国队长头盔下的脸长什么模样都知道......Tony的眼神变得警惕，他以为这世上除了相熟的人，美国队长的真实相貌还是个谜？不由在想是不是九头蛇的阴谋。

“别误会，我们真的只是恰好知道，我叫Robert Downey Jr。这是我男朋友，Chris Evans。”叫Downey的男人开口。

Tony眉头紧蹙，拿捏着他们话里的可信度。他不是没让Friday查过这两人的资料，但他们就像凭空出现，三个月前突然出现在纽约，哪怕是他引以为傲的AI管家，也找寻不到任何这对情侣的资料，神秘得很。

因缘巧合，他不过是路过的时候匆匆一看，这对情侣的模样就像萤火一样吸引着他，然后他开始不经意间来到这对情侣生活的小区，做着并不光明磊落的偷窥者。

在这里，他可以短暂地忘记复仇者联盟正面临着灾难性的信任危机，忘记大厦被国务卿时刻监视着，忘记和前男友分手的煎熬。

只是现在看来，这些偶然的巧合更像阴谋。果然，连他想静观一切都成了不可能的事吗？他心里无奈地想。

Downey看出他的警惕，解释道，“我们应该不属于这个世界，只是突然醒来就在这里了。”虽然这个原因听起来更像谎言，但的的确确是真的。他和Tony就像认识多年的老友，他知道与其想借口隐瞒对方，还不如一开始讲明白。

就如同Downey所想，奇怪得很，前一秒Tony还在怀疑这两人的身份，下一刻对于这个听起来不可思议的理由他开始坚信不疑——Downey不会骗他。不管怎样，他现在为这对来自平行世界的情侣表示欢迎，表现出该有的气节，大方伸手，“很好，认识一下，我是Tony Stark。”

“你看起来需要我们帮助。”说话的是Chris，他对着跟 Downey有着一样外貌的男人充满了热心。

“帮助？”Tony奇怪地看着年轻男人，他理应对这张相似的脸提不起好感，但他内心分得清楚，Chris和Steve ，Downey和他，就像镜子一样，看着相似，却截然不同——他向往的，永远是他无法得到的。

至于联盟的事、感情的事，哪一件不是棘手的？他婉拒了，“你们帮不了我。”

静看着这对情侣的感情也没什么不好，还可以生出一种安慰，像是平行时空的Steve和Tony会一直好好的，没有伤害，平静携手共度一生。

Downey弯下腰，Tony坐在车内，两张相似的脸，相似的蜜糖色大眼，视线交汇的瞬间不约而同产生奇怪的感觉。

他们都没有孪生兄弟，刹那仿佛有所共鸣，Tony心底所有的伤痛被 Downey尽收眼下。

“嘿，如果你需要我们帮助，一定要说，好吗？” Downey说。

Tony点头，把Chris握住 Downey手掌的一幕默默记下，他们是这样美好，永远拥有Tony Stark无法享受的一切。

车窗缓缓关上，车内的人和车外的人宛如两个世界。

“他在伤心。”

Chris知道亿万富翁伤心的来源是那位和他长得相似的超级英雄，虽然来自另一个世界的他们对这一切的发生并不意外，但不管怎样，Tony看起来和 Downey一样美好，理应让美国队长用一生去守护，而不是让Tony黯然神伤。

立誓般庄重地，他抓起 Downey的手在嘴边亲吻，他保证，“你知道的，我永远不可能这样对你。”

Downey哑然，看着大男孩一样幼稚的男友，“我当然知道你不会这样，你就像还没戒奶的孩子。”

Chris不满他的指责，咬着爱人的耳朵警告，“噢，我忘了，你当然清楚，对着你的...我一辈子都...不够——”

他说话的时候，特地把某些性暗示字眼说得含糊不清，目光直勾勾盯着 Downey衬衫上的两点，显得格外色情，饶是 Downey这个情场老手，也不禁随着这把嗓音回想起描述的香艳场面，老脸一红，推了他一把。

“好了，认真点，难道你真的没想过，我们突然掉到这个世界是为什么吗？”

“我只知道不管在哪里，没有任何人任何事能分开我们。”

Chris的情话说起来特别认真，Downey脸上的红晕还没完全散去，又迅速染红，生动的眉眼让年轻男人又忍不住亲了上去。

Downey无法拒绝，两人缠缠绵绵吻了好一会， Downey才抽空逮到机会说，“我想，冥冥中的安排是让我们帮助他们和好。”

Chris点头。

他们意想不到的是，Stark的车子倒了回来。

车窗再次落下。

Tony摘下墨镜，看着那两人紧握的双手，嘴巴抿成一道线，还是开口，“我想了下，你们还是可以帮我的。”在两人讶异的目光中，他缓缓开口，“你们可以假扮美国队长和钢铁侠。”

Rhodey致力于让促使他们和好不是毫无道理，这是迅速解决复仇者危机的方法。只可惜他无法装作没事发生，打电话或者发短信给Steve和解，然后为了证明复仇者联盟良好的运作，在公众面前撒谎制造一个英雄组织没有四分五裂的假象。

但是，Tony Stark不可以，不代表Downey和Chris不可以。

Chris把头发染成金色，有美国队长的头盔加以掩护，只露出半张脸，再加以练习，没人会怀疑他的身份。至于 Downey，他更不担心了，他能读到 Downey内心的丰富，只要他想，那他就是Tony Stark。

更何况，他们也不用演什么，不用拯救世界，只是本色出演一对热恋中的爱侣。

浑天然而成，爱到浓时。

别问他为什么有把握眼前的情侣不会拒绝他——直觉。

“放心吧，不会亏待你们的，我想你们会急需一笔储蓄在这个世界生活，又或者是如果你们想回自己的世界，Stark工业能提供一切科研成果。”

Firday查到那位Chris最近在片场找了工作，凭借着出色的容貌和健硕的身材，演着某些小角色，收入不算高，但能有充裕的时间陪伴自己的爱人。倒是Downey和他长相有九分相似，大概是为了避免轰动很少会去探班。

没有什么比美国队长和钢铁侠相恋更能吸引世人的眼球，他能推测到英雄的恋情曝光会让复仇者联盟陷入两极的舆论，但更多的是机遇，会让人们的注意力从超级英雄注册法案转移到超英的恋情。

等到水到渠成，世人淡忘超级英雄注册法案，复仇者联盟信任危机解决，八卦也落幕的时候，没人会再去在意美国队长和钢铁侠什么时候分手。这是Tony想的剧本。

“可是——”年轻的男人皱眉。

Downey眨着狡黠灵动的大眼阻止了男友打算拒绝的话，他对着神情暗淡的Tony说，“你开出这么好的条件，我们没理由拒绝。”

“很好，我会让Happy接你们，注意事项我会告诉你们。”

既然达成共识，Tony很快离开，关于这件事他还要再做布置。

Tony的办事效率没叫人失望。

当【美国队长】携手【Tony Stark】出席纽约发布会，解释最近的复仇者联盟并不存在信任危机的时候，没人会怀疑，美国队长和钢铁侠恋爱了，并且是处于热恋中。

“很抱歉，我们交往有很长一段时间了，只是最近闹了点小情绪，让大家误会了复仇者有什么问题。”【美国队长】如是说。他们三言两语把公众的视线从超级英雄注册法案，转移到了超英的恋情上。

台下巧舌如簧的记者媒体一时鸦雀无声。

更别说，【Tony】在众目睽睽下，主动踮脚亲吻了男友，然后用他一贯高超的外交手段对着记者轻笑，“就——小别胜新婚，你们懂的。”

一下子，记者们像炸开锅一样抢先发问，“Mr Stark，请问你们什么时候在一起的？”“请问两位的关系会不会影响复仇者联盟的正常运转？”“外界说复仇者爆发了内战，被国务卿软禁了，是不是真的？”

面对争先恐后的记者，【Tony】游刃有余回应着，一切依照复仇者大厦里待着的亿万富翁所编排的剧本进行，人们对于花花公子的感情世界深表兴趣，成功转移了视线。只是当事人看着直播也不由震惊，Downey和Chris扮演起钢铁侠和美国队长信手拈来，就像......不是第一次出演这两个角色。

出于私心，Downey和Chris没坦白在他们的世界里，他们恰好是扮演钢铁侠和美国队长的角色——因戏结缘的一对情侣。这也是为什么，他们恰巧会知道美国队长真正的身份，一点都不意外。

很快，美国队长和钢铁侠陷入热恋的消息，一下子攻陷了全球的媒体网络，电视里循环播放着【钢铁侠】踮脚亲吻【美国队长】的一幕，facebook已经不知道第几次服务器瘫痪。

超级英雄注册方案仿佛成了昨日黄花，公众得到了最重要的信息，曾经被指出决裂的超级英雄领导人，不仅没有决裂，还是一对让人意想不到的情侣。人们不禁想，这对情侣的诞生，会把超英组织带往一个新的高度吗？

就冲这个充满爱意的眼神，没有人怀疑。美国队长和钢铁侠不仅相安无事，还深爱着彼此，用行动告诉人们，复仇者联盟也好好的，不存在任何形式的内战。与此同时，这对情侣的后援会正在迅速崛起。

策略是成功而有效的，Rhodey成了为数不多知道真相的人。

“这回放心了吗？按照你想的，【美国队长】跟【钢铁侠】和好了，效果也很好。”Tony问。他现在躲在复联大厦，Downey和Chris的本色出演效果极佳，没人怀疑，复仇者联盟还是那个让人充满希望的英雄组织。

中校的脸色凝重，哪怕Tony满不在乎的语气，他还是在为好友忧心忡忡，却无能为力，“你心里有数就好。另外，我致力于解决你们的矛盾，不是因为联盟能得到多大的好处，而是希望你能像从前一样没心没肺，哪怕表现得很混蛋，但那样的Tony Stark让我很怀念。”

Tony张嘴想反驳什么，最后还是没开口，看着好友拄着拐杖离开，而Downey走了过来。

“......有事吗？”Tony盯着Downey，身上穿着Stark风格的衣服，完美，连他自己都快认不出了谁才是真正的Tony Stark。Downey更像从前的他，活得意气风发，而他更像没有灵魂的皮囊。

“只是想问问，我和Chris还要演到什么时候。”

“才刚开始几天而已，再等等吧。”Tony的口袋似乎有什么东西震动了一下，他皱眉但是没去看，继续指出对剧本的要求，“我希望你们不要表现得过于亲密，毕竟按照最后的剧本，【美国队长】和【钢铁侠】是会和平分手.....”而不是如胶似漆的甜蜜。这两位的本色出演，几乎在打脸他的剧本。没人会相信，这样的【美国队长】和【钢铁侠】会分手。

“你到底在意什么？相信我，Tony，我理解你。我也经历过晦暗的人生，Chris就像拯救我的阳光，我们也经历过朋友的过程，在所有人眼里曾经就差捅破那张纸，但他比我勇敢，从不掩藏他的想法，在我退缩的时候拉了我一把。”

“如果你和Steve重遇的那天，我希望你不会成为退缩的那一个，他心里一定也不好过。勇敢面对你想要的，哪怕是揍他一顿，或者是给他打个电话。”Downey看出那张和自己相似的脸，并不是毫无动容，意有所指地看着他的口袋，几乎要让他觉得对方的视线是不是能穿透衣服，看到口袋里装的是什么。

“如果你不愿意动手，Chris和我很乐意替你动手。”他指向门外等候的男友。

Tony摇头，“不用了，如果有那一天，我一定会自己动手。”听了这么多，看到这对情侣幸福的模样，他心里似乎有了豁然开朗的体会，“谢谢你们，我保证你们不用演太久了。”

他伸手掏出口袋里的物件，那是一部老式手机。是的，他没有扔。因为舍不得。

Downey了然一笑，走向一直等他的Chris，他知道Tony终归会得到想要的，他肯定道，“你会幸福的。”

“Steve，你得看这个。”Sam紧急地把满脸胡茬捧着手机的男人喊住，看得出后者前一秒才刚发送出一条短信。

只见屏幕上出现了【美国队长】和【钢铁侠】，在纽约的发布会上，宣布复仇者目前并没有面临任何危机，同时他们正在交往。

那两位眼里的爱意不是装出来的，发布会上还有Vision和Pepper在环顾会场的安保。

如果不是真正的美国队长在身旁，他们一定也会信以为真。Sam和Natasha面面相觑，这该不是什么克隆人吧，然后定睛看着身旁当事人，都在等待他的指示。

Steve沉默了许久，看着屏幕里身穿制服头盔的【美国队长】和便服出席的【Tony Stark】。他想过很多公布他和Tony恋情的方法，但时机不对，最终他们双双否决。然后——索科维亚协议爆发，他和Tony在西伯利亚彻底决裂。

他知道Tony一定恨透他了，只能在事后托人给Tony送去一部老款手机，他也有一部，手机只能联系到彼此。他每天不知道发送多少条短信，会叮嘱棕发男人注意休息，多穿件衣服，不要老待在实验室，不要多喝咖啡......

和从前交往的唠叨没有区别。唯一不同的是，他再也听不到小胡子男人抱怨地说他是个老妈子。

他才知道失去了Tony，仿佛失去了整个世界。

而现在，屏幕里循环播放的两个人，与有着他们相似的轮廓，几乎以假乱真，他却清楚那并不是他们中任何一个，更不是Tony，他意识到自己的义无反顾，不管那是阴谋还是别的——“我得回去。”

他要回到Tony身边，不是成天抱着手机，也不是发着短信。

他要重新把人抱进怀里，荧幕上出现的身影，该是他和Tony。

夜里，那对情侣似乎对于扮演美国队长和钢铁侠乐此不疲，Tony甚至隔着墙壁，也能听到他们在床上打得火热，边做边喊着“Steve你真棒”“Tony你真好看”。

过着半年独身生活的男人，辗转反侧，记忆里某些片段仿佛也被这个插曲刺激而起，心里暗暗抓狂，当他不久后反应过来时，只能盯着手指上的白浊液体发呆——他刚刚在只有他一个人的房间里，嗅着还带有一丝前男友气息的枕头自慰，也许他在这个过程中还喊出了某个名字。

Steve......他的前男友，他比他想象中还要放不下这个男人。扪心自问，明知道西伯利亚事件是Zemo的手段，为什么他们还要如Zemo所愿决裂？

他掏出那部老式手机，不管什么时候总是满格电量，以及数不清的美国队长式短信。傻子，如果真的抱歉，如果真的想我，为什么不回来找我。他气呼呼地掐掉电源，想着总不能是他先低头吧。

突然，房里亮起柔和的黄光，显示着有人通过最高权限进入，他示意Friday噤声，备好掌心的斥力炮，赤脚下床，映入眼帘的是应该在千里之外的男人，顶着一张胡子拉碴的脸。他有些不敢置信。

“Rogers？”

“我知道你不想看见我，可是我没忍住回来。我很高兴，你没取消我的权限。”还能进入Tony寝室的认知，让美国队长还抱有一丝希望，但是他并不敢盲目乐观，毕竟在西伯利亚伤害了Tony，还一走了之的是他。

“我一直守着手机，给你发了很多短信，虽然你一条都没回复，但我安慰自己，你能看到，只是不想回。”

“Tony，我不想失去你，我知道电视上看到的不是你，我在害怕你是不是出了什么事，是不是国务卿又在威胁你做什么事。”棕发男人一直不说话，让Steve更加心急如焚。

“对不起，除了道歉，......我不知道还要说些什么。Bucky和你父母的事我不是故意瞒你，我一直以为这样做是都对你最好的，但显然我错了，我们是情侣，任何事情都不该瞒你。”

“我知道你很生气，但是我还是想给自己争取一个机会，全世界都在讨论美国队长和钢铁侠的恋情——你，愿意给我重新拥有站在你身旁的资格吗？”

金发男人从来没试过说这么一大串话，但是话匣子开了，他只能不断往下说，把他的愧疚、他的懊悔，一股脑说出来，他们走到这一步，和不够坦白是脱离不了关系。

气氛沉默得压抑，他看到Tony缓缓放下抬着掌心炮的手，然后往他手里塞了一样东西，是手机。他先是愕然，其后变得绝望，Tony——这是在变相拒绝他吗？

他不知道该说些什么，就这样盯着朝思暮想的蜜糖大眼，毕竟Tony连话都不想和他说。但是他心里唯一确认的一点是，他不能放弃，哪怕Tony不愿意原谅他，他也要一直守护着他深爱的人，寸步不离。

“你以为用一部老手机成天发着没营养的短信就能重新追求我？是不是把Tony Stark想得太廉价了？”一直没说话的棕发男人突然开口。

Steve领会到话里的意思，他们之间并没有走上绝路，蓝眼重新焕发生机，语气澎湃，“当然不是！对于我来说，你是这世上最美好最宝贵的人......我——”

“先把胡子刮掉再上床，我困了。”Tony横竖看不习惯面前的这张脸，原本想听从Downey的建议揍眼前的人一顿，但是联想到脸上扎手的大胡子，他瞬间嫌弃不已。

反正人在旁边了，还怕以后揍不到吗？

Steve压抑不住内心的激动上前拥吻住Tony，还好，他总算没有失去他，他发誓他的余生会一直在大眼睛男人身边。

“唔......”熟悉的气息包围住棕发男人，他没有拒绝，反倒捧着刮手的脸颊回吻。在漫长的接吻中，他感觉到睡衣的扣子被慢慢解掉，火热的大手开始逐渐掌控他的身体，是的，自慰并不能解决他的燃眉之急，只是火上浇油，他现在，急需扑灭这把火的人。

而且，这样的感觉也不赖，大胡子男朋友看起来格外不一样，略带新鲜感，没有想象中糟糕。能得到幸福的不止Downey和Chris，他和Steve也可以。

被身上的男人压着挺胯进入的瞬间，Tony喘着气想。

Chris经历了美好的夜晚后是第一个醒来的，熟睡的Downey枕在他臂上，只是白花花的墙壁多了许多他和Downey的合照。

他恍然发现，这里不是复仇者大厦，而是他们纽约的公寓。听到床头的手机震动不止，他顺手捞起一看，满屏都是经纪人催他们上通告的信息——关于复仇者联盟4上映前的造势宣传和脱口秀活动，他们已经任性地错过好几场了。

Downey随后也悠悠睁开疲惫的双眼皮，还在疑惑怎么男友染过的金发一夜醒来就恢复了原本的棕色？

Chris给了他一个早安吻，摇了摇手中那部夺命追魂的手机，“看来二人世界结束，工作要开始了。”

Downey反应过来，他们回到了自己的世界，那意味着Steve和Tony的剧情有所不同了。

虽然还没有机会见上Steve一面，给那个家伙一个教训，也来不及和Tony道别，但他由衷感到开心，并坚信这是命运最好的安排，不管是他们，还是Tony和Steve，都值得最好的。

“这个身份梗，可比任何一次情趣play都有趣。”回想起平行世界的一切，Downey扶着腰，语气怪责，表情却是满足的，“只是好歹考虑一下我的年纪，honey？”

Chris温和的蓝眼里映衬的都是Downey身影，大掌摸上腰侧，“我相信你的身体素质，也确定在通告开始前，我们还来得及再来一次。”

年长的男人腰间一软，暗呼一句不是吧，已经再次被精力旺盛的恋人按倒在柔软的被铺上，他们没有再管不停震动的手机，低沉的呻吟如一串美妙的音符在房里响起。

真是美好的早上，不是吗？

END.


End file.
